


Tim Drake and the Birds of Prey

by musicspeakstoo



Series: boy you was battle born [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets a very special opportunity for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Drake and the Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence last week, guys, the words just weren't coming. I mentioned in an earlier fic that Tim would be teaming up with the Birds of Prey and since the fic I wanted to post is still fighting me, and it's Tim's birthday today, I figured I'd deliver on that. We're screwing with the timeline a little here, as most of the Birds of Prey don't join until later in the team's existence, but I did warn you guys things were gonna get fuzzy from here on out. Also, I really like Helena Bertinelli, so expect to see her again. There's no particular source for this title, but if it makes you think of Scooby Doo, you wouldn't be wrong.

Tim feels faintly like a small rodent trapped in by a hawk. A fitting description, considering that he’s standing in the middle of the Clocktower while the Birds of Prey circle him. Babs is by her monitors, smirking. When she’d told him she had a birthday present for him, this was not even remotely on the list of things that had entered his mind. He doesn’t even know what’s going on, really. 

They might need him to go undercover, and he pushes down the strange feeling of excitement that goes through him at the idea of having to don a dress and makeup. It’s not a relevant feeling and it really freaks him out and freaking out requires more brainpower than he can spare right now. He hopes whatever they need him for means that he’s finally gotten Babs’ approval.

“Uhm, could—could someone please tell me what’s going on.” He stammers out.

Black Canary bares her teeth at him in something that was probably supposed to be a smile. Tim goes from confused to a little wary. There’s no way that smile means anything good for him. It’s very familiar and he makes a note to ask Dick later if all of the superheroines they know smile like that. Come to think of it, Catwoman smiles like that all the time. He shivers internally. 

Big Barda is looking at him in amusement, as is Lady Blackhawk. Manhunter is sitting in a chair, ostensibly reading documents, but Tim can feel her eyes on him too. There’s a sense of anticipation in the air and Tim’s wondering if they’re waiting for someone. Huntress, maybe. 

“It’s your birthday present, Robin. You’re going to train with the Birds and if they like you enough, you’ll be joining them on missions,” Babs says, turning away from her monitors to look him in the eye.

“And if they don’t, they’re gonna what? Eat me?” 

The joke comes out weaker than he’d like, Tim’s never really been that good at them, that’s still mostly Dick’s territory, though Jason is surprisingly hilarious. The women laugh and it sends a shiver up his spine. Manhunter stands up from the table where she’d been working and comes to stand next to Barda. The Birds of Prey now encircling around him, with the exception of Babs by her monitors.

He’s thinking of pushing the button Jason gave him for emergencies, just for a distraction, when something on one of Babs’ monitors beeps and he hears the faint sound of a window opening quietly.

Huntress walks into the room, “Sorry I’m late girls, I got hung up doing surveillance.”

She stops when she sees Tim in the center of the room, clearly surprised. 

“I didn’t realize Robin was joining us tonight.”

Dinah and Babs share an amused look while the rest of the Birds look slightly confused.

“Well,” Babs says, “it never hurts to have additional bodies for training and Robin’s pretty good. Besides, I can’t think of a better birthday present for the kid than training with some of the best heroines in the business.” 

Helena steps further into the room and stands right across from him. She completes the circle, Tim notes absently, too busy meeting her gaze. He’s even _more_ confused as to what’s going on; Babs knows he’s worked with Helena before and while she’s certainly not happy that Robin exists, they get along okay. Barda and Lady Nighthawk shift, as does Manhunter. Dinah’s directly behind him, so he can’t see her, but he bets she’s got the same faint look of amusement Babs does. 

It dawns on Tim suddenly that he may be part of a prank. Helena has mixed emotions about Robin, something that’s fairly common knowledge for those in the community that know her. Tim bets it’s due to her issues with teenage vigilantes, a lecture both he and Steph have been on the receiving end of. There’s also her history with his predecessor. Dick, not Jason. Tim doesn’t know if she’s ever met Jason, but he bets they’d work well together.

Regardless, the Birds _definitely_ know about Helena’s issues with Robin and Dinah and Babs _definitely_ know they’ve worked together before, so it’s _definitely_ a prank. Why he’s a participant and not the victim is something to be considered. Maybe later, when Helena isn’t still studying him. Come to think of it, she looks more amused than she did a few moments ago. She’s probably realized it’s a prank too and he barely has time to process that before she’s stepping into his space, hands on her hips.

She stares at him and he stares at her, before she breaks into a smile, “Welcome to the Birds, kiddo.”

He grins, “I’m not there yet. Apparently there’s a chance I’m buzzard food.”

Babs and Dinah groan but Huntress’ smile turns into a grin, “Nah, you’re too skinny to eat. Seriously, kid, for a vigilante you’re a beanpole. A really short beanpole.”

Tim rolls his eyes at the mention of his height and nearly flinches when Babs and Dinah burst into laughter.

“Oh, you should see your faces,” Dinah says, almost doubled over with laughter.

Tim looks away from Helena to see the rest of the women staring at him with confusion written all over their faces. Helena lets out an amused snort and Tim allows himself to smile his Tim Drake, Normal Kid smile. Babs makes a face at him and he wonders if he didn’t quite manage to take the edges of himself out.

“Hey,” Lady Nighthawk complains, “What gives?”

Helena shrugs apologetically at her, “I’m still not thrilled with the idea of a teenager out there doing what we do, but I’ve worked with Robin before and he’s pretty competent. And if Oracle and Canary think it’s a good idea for him to be here, well, I’ll only complain a little.”

Barda huffs out a laugh and claps him on the back. He staggers underneath the force of it and watches as she walks toward the training area. The other members of the team follow her, but Tim walks up to Babs, still at the monitors, though Tim’s sure she’ll be training with them too. 

“So, my birthday present is really training with the Birds? And maybe running missions with them sometime?” he asks.

“No maybe about it, kiddo. Me, Dinah, and the rest of the girls talked it over and we could use another bird on the team.”

Tim’s brow furrows, “What about Dick?”

Babs smirks at him, “I said we could use a bird, not a ham.”

He smiles at her, this one closer to his real one, “Thanks, Babs. I know how important this team is to you, I won’t let you down.”

She ruffles his hair, “I know you won’t, kiddo. It’s why I offered in the first place. Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with anything else.”

Tim frowns at her, “Young Justice isn’t taking up that much of my time, and I’m sure if Batman needs me, he’ll just say so.”

Babs gives a look that’s partly pitying and partly fond, “I _meant_ , don’t let this take up any of your civilian time. You still have a girlfriend, remember? And you have your civilian friends. Don’t let these relationships fall apart, otherwise you end up like B.”

Tim opens his mouth to argue, thinks about it, then changes his mind, instead choosing to follow her to the training area.

“I have one more question for you, Babs.”

“Shoot, kiddo.”

“The training is a present for me, and I assume the prank was for the amusement of you, Helena, and Dinah,” she hums in agreement, “So what do the rest of them get out of it?”

She grins at him sharply, “Why, they get to give Robin his birthday punches, of course.”

Tim swallows hard and wonders if there’s a way to convince them he’s turning twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Tim Drake. Maybe they'll let you out of puberty someday.


End file.
